fightingfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Hero of Spectral Stalkers
The Hero of ''Spectral Stalkers'' was a Khulian warrior, "a hardy adventurer with remarkable skills" - p.7 travelling to the city of Neuberg - p.17 when by chance he or she became the Bearer of the Aleph. A mortally wounded Mercurial appeared in his world and passed this object to him or her just before it died, along with an unfinished message about one "Archmage Globus" and the Spectral Stalkers. - 1 Using the Aleph, the Bearer travelled to the Library in Limbo, where he or she was directed to Wayland, the Artefacts Specialist. Wayland suggested that the Archmage Globus might be the one to take responsibility for it, but to be on the lookout for the Spectral Stalkers. - 175,267 From here, in an attempt to return the Aleph to Globus, the Bearer travelled through many other worlds and times, including some or all of the following: *The world of Syzuk the Devastator - 21 *The world of the Feliti - 36,251 *Khul, four centuries after his or her own time - 40 *The contest between Drawenna and Burud - 171 *The world of Mayrek the Potter - 180 *The world of the self-amused Vampire "Marvip the Magician" - 105 *A survey ship - 389 *The Cave - 115 *The dream of some unknown god - 111 *The Zwinian world - 265 *The workplace of Metron the Mapmaker - 253 *A mountainous realm containing a Ghost-infested castle - 156 *The world of Semeion Cryptoglyphos - 397 *The Ziggurat World - 29 Upon reaching the Ziggurat World and learning of the plight of the Wood Elf, Vaskind and Mantir peoples - which Semeion had hinted at when he informed the Bearer that it was Globus who had summoned the Spectral Stalkers to hunt down the Bearer and bring the Aleph to him - the Bearer immediately began the journey to the Crystal Gardens and Vitreous Citadel of Globus, managing to free the imprisoned Vaskind queen, Baratcha, as he did so. Upon entering the throne room of the citadel, a powerful magical light froze the Bearer where he stood, seeking to crush him and thereby end his menace to Globus. However, Baratcha stepped in front of the Bearer and it was her life that was forfeit, allowing the Bearer to continue onwards to face Globus himself within his Prism of Power, through which almost nothing could pass unless it was moving slowly or exceptionally powerful in magical terms. - 392 When Globus demanded the Aleph and was refused, he summoned the Spectral Stalkers to him, his spell ordering them to destroy the Bearer of the Aleph, who promptly slipped it through the Prism and relinquished control of it to the Archmage. Immediately, the Spectral Stalkers broke through the Prism and destroyed their former master. - 396 Victorious at long last, the Bearer returned to the lowest level of the Ziggurat World and celebrated with the other inhabitants of this world for many days before returning to Khul, laden with jewels and other valuables. However, the Aleph was not among his possessions, which he believed was for the best; for the Aleph's power to keep from corrupting a single owner, it should always be lost among the myriad worlds of the Macrocosmos. - 400 It is possible that the hero took part in other books, either before or afterwards. See Also References Category:Humans-Titles